narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Fight for Interests
Yuu stood in a deserted town near the the Uchiha used to store their supplies. The last time Yuu heard of this place, Keiku was telling him about how he tested a unique Rasenshuriken. Yuu scooped out the abandoned buildings and waited for his foe to appear, staying on guard, though he looked casual in appearance. Appearing in front of him in a casual motion with a grin on his face, his eyes not visible for his hair is over his eyes, Satsui hesitates for one quick motion, but then speaks- "I see you're the one, the one named Yuu. Also known as a Modified Human. Well, I suppose this will be fun, hopefully not a boring day, unlike the rest of them. Also, how would you like to fight Six Kage at once? It may be the rush of questions, but, that's just too bad for you then, hmm." -He speaks fast, but with no hesitation or fear of the man that stands before him- "... Do your worst..." Yuu quickly responded as he didn't hesitate in his answer to the mans question. Suddenly, Yuu jumped back approximately 30 feet, before quickly assuming a stance. Yuu patiently waited for the man to make his move as a wind blew in from the west. -Behind Yuu, the Fourth Raikage A attacks him with a fist, Kakashi Hatake already next to him using Lightning Cutter, Tsunade using Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere, Mei Terumi in front of him using Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, and Gaara using Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears on him- "Well, you said yes to fighting 6 Kage, or you should say, my Six Paths of Pain. -He chuckles to himself, but not taking the opponent likely- Yuu knew exactly how to deal with his attackers, but didn't want to spoil the battle. With his extraordinarily high perception, Yuu could see his targets appear from nowhere and launch attacks at him. Seeing this, he simply turned the surface of his entire body into diamond, causing the Raikage's punch, Kakashi's Lightning Cutter, Mei's fireball technique and Gaara's Earth Flow Spears to simply stop on contact with his skin. The fireball exploded on contact with Yuu, causing the area around him to be engulfed in flames. Taking this opportunity of his opponents vision being blocked. Yuu quickly grabbed the Raikage's left arm at the shoulder, before using his immense strength within the vice grip of his hand to literally rip off the limb while preforming a spin. At the same time as he spun, he simply used his left foot to kick the deceased Kakashi away before throwing the detached arm at Mei. Preforming these actions within a split second, Yuu jumped out of the smoke, using the information he gathered to further his analysis on his targets as his skin returned to normal. "Surely you have a better assault plan..." Yuu said as he landed near a tree. -The Raikage that attacked him was a Wood Clone, and the real Raikage attacked him along with Ōnoki attacking him, both with a Lightning Cutter, as all the Kages join in with a Lightning Cutter- "I'm glad I have Amegakure's source of chakra, or I would already be dying." -He laughs- "hope you have fun." -He stopped laughing and ended it with a grin- Yuu watched as A and Onoki appeared beside him rather quickly, nearly catching the man off guard. Yuu turned around, but as he did, he was stabbed by both A and Onoki, each plunging a Lightning Cutter through both the left and right sides of his chest. A's right arm went into Yuu's right lung, and Onoki's left arm went into his left lung. Feeling no pain whatsoever due to his body modification, his body being completely controlled on is most fundamental level, Yuu used both of his arms to grab each clone in a vice grip so they couldn't escape. Exerting his control over his own body onto the paths themselves, Yuu literally changed the very composition of their bodies into that of Diamond itself, causing them to freeze in place. Within seconds, they were both exactly as diamond was itself, but Yuu wasn't done yet. Quickly drawing back his fists, he punched the diamond statues with extreme force in a fraction of a second, in excess of what diamond is capable of taking in its critical areas thus causing them to literally shatter into a spraying rain of diamond shards. He then morphed his left hand into a blade and went in for a quick motion to slice off the arms of the other paths. -The clones turn into broken with the Body Replacement Technique, and it turns out they all had explosive tags, and it exploding, hitting after the other 4 Kage hit Yuu with the Lightning Cutter and then receeded as they all jumped back towards Satsui- "My chakra is being wasted fast, but, because of the Amegakure Chakra Sphere, I'll have that chakra restored." -He says as his chakra is restored- Using his enhances ocular vision, Yuu recognized the explosive tags as a massive explosion occurred, engulfing Yuu completely within its quite massive area of effects. Before the explosion reached him, all of his body save for the outer layer of skin was composed of diamond. It completely decimated the trees as around the area. After about fifteen seconds, the smoke and debris had cleared with no signs of Yuu at all. Suddenly, what looked like diamond dust and diamond shards itself began to gather around, forming into a lump that began to take form. Within seconds, it formed into a humanoid before taking on more specific features like a diamond jacket and diamond hair. All the diamond that was in the immediate area was being controlled and manipulated by Yuu to reform his body, thanks to his extreme prowess with the Assimilate All Creation Technique, which allowed him to reform his body if he was to get hurt or sustain damage. "One path down Satsui... You won't be restoring this one, as you have nothing left to restore it from... I know exactly how the Rinnegan works, thanks for a Keiku Uchiha of mine. Now... Let's dance." Yuu stated as he morphed his body into a fine-grain material and took to the skies. "Well, you've got me. I guess I have no choice, but, know that I won't go easy on you now." -He summons the Gedō Mazō to the battlefield- "You shall now know true terror!" -As his hair parts for his Rinnegan to be seen, as his right arm sleeve is torn off to reveal Hashirama's Senju's DNA." Looking up at the Demonic Statue's face and titanic statue, Yuu chuckled. "You sure to have quite the strategy going on..." Yuu stated, much to his amusement. "Bring it!" he added before blitzing towards Satsui with speed Yuu was known to possess, speed that the Sharingan couldn't hope to keep up with, let alone the Rinnegan. "Your speed isn't the fastest I've seen before, I've handled the Flying Thunder God Technique. You're nothing!" -HE says as his 5 paths and the Demonic Statue attack Yuu- "This will be one of the best battles I've ever been in!" -He says as he laughs- Willing his very molecular structure to change into a more loose form, Yuu dived into the ground before a massive tsunami emerged from the ground, sweeping the paths aside as the rapidly flowing earth began engulfing the Demonic Statue. lowering his viscosity, the very earth itself was now a rapid loving river for Yuu to control at his will as it began encasing the statue from its legs. Now up to its waist, Yuu continued to travel up the statue, attempting to surround it. "Good Yuu! Good! This is the power I need, besides the chakra of a tailed- beast, to summon the Ten-Tails!" -The chakra of then ten-tails starts to rise, and all the molecules are being absorbed from the mouth, and the blue chakra turns red- "You shall die, hermano!" Yuu was now using more earth, having covered the statue up to its shoulders as he bagan to somehow absorb the earth. As a whim, Yuu covered his body within his own shadow while he converted the entirety of the earth he was controlling, into a as it began to rapidly eat through the Demonic Statues body from the shoulders down. Within seconds, most of the Demonic Statues body was gone, having been ate away by the worlds most powerful acid. Landing on the ground, near its head, Yuu began to form hand signs in preparation for his next technique. Knowing the statue was incapable of regeneration in its current form, knew he had the advantage. Category:Role-Play